Chapter 090
Friends is the ninetieth chapter of the Freezing series, second chapter of Volume 14 and ninth chapter of the 11th Nova Clash Arc. Synopsis Su-na and her platoon, Cassie, Julia, and Holly rose are able to destroy the unknown-Type Nova. The Chevalier cheer on their victory, but it is soon turned to horror as the Unknown type was about to explode, like the Type-Q did in the second Nova clash. All the Pandora's are then told to move to the shelter, and Satellizer tries to get Chiffon to come with them, but Chiffon did not go. Chiffon then says her final goodbyes to everyone, and opens her, showing the eyes of a Nova, and confronts the Novafied Amelia, hoping to quench Amelia's anger. Summary The chapter begins with Su-Na destroying an Unknown-Type Nova's arm with a single strike from her large Volt Weapon. She orders her platoon to finish the Nova. Cassie Lockheart, Julia Munberk, and Holly Rose take the lead against the Nova, which deploys its metallic whips. Julia sends out sonic blades from her Type-SSS, which deflects the whips. Her attacks clear the way for Cassie to perform an Accel and deal the final stroke to the Nova's exposed core. Cassie earns Julia's respect. The Chevalier cheer upon their supposed victory but a voice over an intercom orders all Pandora to shelter. They see the other Unknown-Type converting itself into a shield and Gengo is warned that it's shape is the same as the Type-Q Nova from the 2nd Nova Clash, and it is about to self-destruct. Gengo Aoi orders his team to shelter while he stays and monitors the situation himself. He continues to alert the Pandora to move to the shelter. They all have a delayed reaction, but Roxanne Elipton tells Rana Linchen, Satellizer L. Bridget, and Kazuya Aoi to move. However, Satellizer runs back to Chiffon Fairchild, telling her come with us to shelter. Chiffon, who has completely merged with her weapon, smiles and says she must protect them as they are her good friends. The Nova rapidly expands, as it is about to self-destruct. Satellizer screams at Chiffon, but everything turns white for Satellizer, Roxanne, Eugene, Rana, and Kazuya. Chiffon appears before them with her back to them in her Genetics uniform as if she never merged with her weapon. Unable to face them, Chiffon explains she could not quell Amelia Evans' anger; for her, everyone is an enemy who must be punished. However, Chiffon says she is just like Amelia, and she is very bound to her friends, whom she does not want to see die. She thinks about Elizabeth Mably's compassion, which has caused her to nearly lose Andre; Satellizer is more gentle than she seems, and Roxanne, though light-hearted, is a leader one cannot do without. Finally, there is Ticy Phenyl who always saw her as a human. Satellizer refuses to listen to Chiffon, determined not to let anyone die. Eyes open with its true Nova design, Chiffon turns to Satellizer and asks her not to waste the time she is about to give. The Nova is about to erupt and Chiffon waves goodbye while others still scream for her. Event Notes *The Unknown-Type is defeated by Cassie, Julia, and and Holly. *Chiffon gives her final farewells. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters